In My Arms Again
by Mystic25
Summary: The nano virus has been the sad cresendo, here comes the release..corny summary, but story isn't..


TITLE: In My Arms Again   
AUTHOR: Mystic25   
SUMMARY: The virus has been the saddening crescendo..here comes the release.   
DISCLAIMER: Okay Max and her man (both on and off the set I might add) aren't mine.   
Yadayada, Cameron/Eglee..blah blah. Title is song by Michael W. Smith.   
RATING: PG   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: this has been done, in one chapter, in three, with guns, sex, sex and guns,   
but this is my take. Also its short(er) then my others. and the (brackets) are like little stage direction type thingies   
  
*****   
I really wanna see you   
I really wanna touch you   
If only I could hold you   
In my arms again   
  
-Michael W. Smith   
  
*****   
  
JAM PONY   
  
"Hot run!" Normal's anal voice cut through the air.   
  
"Can I actually WALK inside 'fore you bark out the orders scruffy?" Max shot back, rolling her bike in the building where she worked.   
  
"Calling your employer by the name of a dog will only get you fired Maxie," Normal cut in.   
  
"True or not." Cindy stated, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
"Don't you people have muscles to be pumping?" Normal tossed her a box "Hot run, Davis Ave."   
  
"Yeah yeah, bip freakin' bip.." Cindy caught the package. She headed back over to her locker   
  
"So what was the dealio wid you last night suga?" she looked at Max "You were tossin' around more then a threesome on the Sex Channel."   
  
"Late night documentary fan huh?" Max threw back "Was nothing" she answered Cindy's original question "Bad dream."   
  
"Bout Manticore?" Cindy's voice was concerned. Her boo had some nights where the shit would get too deep and she would wake up crying. It tore at Cindy, she'd never seen her girl so lost.   
  
"Bout lots of stuff." Max slammed the door to her locker. "Yesterday was and anniversary of sorts."   
/three months two weeks and five days since Zack blew himself away for me. Two weeks longer since Tinga./ "Of my brother's death."   
  
"Sam?" Cindy questioned   
  
"Zack.." Max practically barked out the words "Name was Zack."   
  
"How'd he die?"   
  
Max looked down, it was still too hard "For me. He-" her eyes welled up "He shot-he died for me that night." /"X5-599, I have a heart for you.."/   
  
"The new heart-?" Cindy stated.   
  
Max just nodded, taking a shaky breath. "And my sister Tinga" a tear broke free "I held her, but she was already gone."   
  
"Boo.." Cindy simply hugged her "It'll be okay my girl."   
  
Max hugged her back.   
  
"Hey not on my time!" Normal shouted   
  
Max broke free of Cindy and whipped around to face Normal "FUCK YOU!" she stepped over to her   
locker pulling out some clothes.   
  
"What's all that girl?" Cindy eyed the stuff in her friend's hand.   
  
"My brother-in-law's commin'" she looked down at the clothes "For a funeral."   
  
"Tinga's?" Cindy asked.   
  
Max simply nodded "Yeah." she retreated back to the woman's bathroom.   
  
Cindy watched her go. /Poor kid. Two siblings gone so close./ Determined, Cindy headed over to the payphone to make a call   
  
"Hey-"   
  
"Boy" Cindy warned to Normal "You get anymore anal I'm gonna tell you where you can bip it."   
she turned back to her phone call.   
  
*****   
  
15 minutes later   
  
(Cindy had skipped her first run, and hung out by her locker, leaning against it)   
  
"I'm gonna dock your pay for this." Normal called out "That last run was to a wealthy SOB."   
  
"Whatever Normal." Cindy stated "Money's not always the most important thing in this world."   
her eyes spotted a figure in black approaching the building.   
  
(Cut to: Logan stepped up to Jam Pony, dressed in a deep black suit under a gray overcoat. The silk tie he wore was also black, laying flat against a white shirt)   
  
"Hey." Logan said, spotting Cindy   
  
"Same boy." Cindy replied   
  
"Does she know?" Logan asked   
  
Cindy shook her head "She went off to change 'fore I called."   
  
"Never thought it'd be like this." Logan's friend Sebastian had found a cure for the virus last night. Logan had put in a call to Max, who was ecstatic, but still didn't come over. He didn't know why. She merely said it was late, and that she didn't want to bother him. So he sent Sebastian over to her place with the antidote. He was going to meet her for lunch today, they had so much to make up for, when Cindy called.   
Her description of Max tore his heart out. So he donned the solemn black suit he wore the day his parents died and drove to Jam Pony.   
  
"She needs you." Cindy argued "Now more then ever. My boo may have seen a lot of death, but it still hurts her."   
  
"Well well.." Normal's voice cut through the air. "She's actually dressin' with class."   
  
(Max stepped out of the ladies room now wearing a straight-lined black skirt that ended just above her knees. Two small one-inch slits were cut up the skirt's sides. Up top she had a black single breasted top that was the reminiscent of an military officers issued dress uniform, but it wasn't as burley. It was made of lycra and cotton, allowing her natural form to shape the material instead of bulky wool and shoulder pads. A small cream tank peaked out of the "v" the button up made. Her legs were dark, donned in black hose, and two inch black chunky healed opened toe dress sandals with one a sing strap. And finally her hair, was pulled into a sweep in the back, no tendrils escaping the updraft. All this together made her look like what she was going for, a solider attending the funeral of one of their own.)   
  
"I must say." Normal scrutinized her outfit "This is much better then the little trashy things you normally wear."   
  
Max ignored his remark "I need the rest of the day off, family affair."   
  
"I'll consider it." Normal stated   
  
"Yeah whatever," Max stated.(Close up of a metal in Max's hand. Inscrption reads: "II X5: Second in Command X5 Unit)Something Zack had given to her. He had melted down a dead guards watch and created it. (Flashback to Zack and Max as children standing in barracks. Both with shaved heads and camo)Real soldiers are decorated Maxie." he slipped the medal in her hand. "Second in Command to me." She saluted him "Thank you Zack.") Max had held onto it all the time she was there, hiding it from guards who would most likely beat her for individualizing herself.   
  
(Shot of Max pinning it to the collar of her jacket, along with two heart pins, colored in purple inscribed 599 and 242.)   
  
"Girl scout pins?" (Sketchy steps up to her eyeing the medals)   
  
(Max shakes her head, with a small bit of annoyance, but she smiled a bit at his thinking) "Just pins"   
She turned slightly, and walked over to Cindy)   
  
"You look nice suga." Cindy let her know.   
  
Max managed a small smile "Thanks." She grabbed her leather jacket "I'd better get going,   
it's a long drive-"   
  
"Hold up a min boo" Cindy broke in "You got a visitor." she pointed behind Max.   
  
Max looked confused, and turned in the direction of Cindy's pointing. "What are you doing here?"   
(Cut to: Logan standing there beside Normal's desk)   
  
"Same reason as you." Logan replied taking a step closer. "Cindy called me and told me."   
  
"I don't need a chaperone-"   
  
"Max I want to okay?" Logan took another step.   
  
"I'm a big girl." Max pointed out   
  
"Max-"   
  
"Melodrama outside" Normal waved his hand at the exit "Before I change my mind about giving you time off."   
  
"Can't do that Normal." Max argued   
  
Normal looked amused "And who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do missy. I run this place. I don't care what you're "game plan" is. Either you're going to a cult meeting or some sort of funky late club where black is the in color. Either way get outta here, you look like you're going to a funeral-"   
  
"That's because I am Sherlock!" Max burst out. "And I don't need anyone givin' me grief about it."   
  
"Was it the aunt that ate the goldfish-"   
  
Max whirled on him "My sister is DEAD!" she was both pissed and sad. She grabbed him by the collar.   
"I have to consult a man who lost his wife a three year old nephew who still doesn't understand where mommy went, so don't you DARE tell me that this is all shit!"   
  
"Max" Logan's voice again.   
  
Max dropped Normal's collar "Don't tell me it'll be okay, cause it's not" she turned to face him.   
  
"I wasn't going too," he argued gently, watching her face away from him again.   
  
She bowed her head down, hearing his footsteps approach. "I didn't want it to be like this." she was talking about the virus.   
  
"Me neither." Logan stepped closer to her. "But that doesn't mean I'd take it back." one hand reached out to connect with her shoulder. He hesitated at first, but told himself it was GONE. The cotton of her top was soft against his hand. "Not even for a happily ever after."   
  
(that haunting Dark Angel vocal music is now playing softly in the background)   
  
Her hand touched his on her shoulder. "My family only gets the " happily ever nows"   
  
He squeezes her fingers. "I'm glad we got it when we did."   
  
"Why?" Max asked simply, not understanding his logic.   
  
"Because of this." He spun her around to face him. One hand reached out to wipe a tear off her face.   
(vocal music crescendos slightly).   
  
She followed the touch of his hand, almost forgetting what it felt like. A whimper escaped her lips.   
  
"What happened to soldiers don't cry?" he touched her face.   
  
"Can't help it." a tear fell on his hand.   
  
Logan stopped trying to joke. That one drop of moisture making it useless "C'mere" he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
She blinks out a few tears, trying not to cry "They were my family."   
  
"Yeah I know." Logan states softly.   
  
(The damn breaks. Max's breath hitches and tears follow soon after)   
  
(music becomes much louder. Singer dips in her notes in climatic peaks)   
  
(Jam Pony goes silent, as everyone watches. Only sounds are Max's sobs. Normal has taken his headset off and just stares. Sketchy watches straddling his bike)   
  
"I missed this." Max sniffles in-between sobs.   
  
Logan touches her head "So did I"   
  
"Tinga I'm sorry.." her voice is just a whisper "I'm so sorry my sister." (crying increases again)   
  
"Shh" Logan holds her tighter, kissing the top of her head. "It wasn't your fault."   
  
(music dies down, now a quiet harmonious hum).   
  
"But how do I say goodbye?" again the sad voice. "I can't"   
  
"I don't know." Logan answered honestly "But I'll help you." (he pulls Max back and holds her face in his hands. His left touches the purple pins she's wearing) "You look nice."   
  
"Thanks." is all she says. "I mean for coming" her voice is choked. (she sniffs, and wipes a few tears off her face.)   
  
(Logan touches her hair with his left hand, caressing the upsweep) "You welcome"   
  
"Lets get outta here." Max announces in a sad sigh.   
  
(He kisses her on the forehead, and slips an arm behind her back. She leans into his touch. Both exit the building without a word.)   
  
(Cut to side shot of Logan's Aztec. He opens the passenger door for her. She climbs in and the door shuts)   
  
(Cut to close up of Logan's face. he is looking inside Jam Pony)   
  
(Cut to Jam Pony, Normal is watching him, placing his headset back on slowly)   
  
(Close up of Logan. His gaze is sad, and solemn. The car door opens and his face disappears. Car door slams)   
  
(Cut to front shot of the car. Logan turns on the car. Max is leaned up against the window.   
A hand touches hers, and Logan kisses her fingers.)   
  
(Cut back to Jam Pony. The car engine is heard revving up)   
  
"Next time, get your facts straight" (Cindy comes up to Normal, an angry scowl on her face. She   
slams a package on his desk and walks away)   
  
(Single shot of Normal picking up the package and placing it in the corner. He watches the Aztec pull out)   
  
(Shot of Max looking' out the car window as they drive away)   
  
(Max V.O) "Loosing someone I was just beginning to know hurts a lot. I missed out on all the things we could've done and seen. (flash to Max and Tinga hugging in "Hit a Sista") (Flash to Case and Tinga together) I miss her so much (shot of Logan driving) But I'm glad this virus bitch is gone. Logan is the only person who can understand what I'm going through (close up of Max placing a hand on Logan's knee. Slow pan up to Logan's face) Who will be able to help me."   
  
(Logan faces her .Shot pans again to Max's face) (Shot of Logan grabbing her hand)   
(Cut to Max resting her head against the headrest on the drivers side)   
  
(Shot of Logan raising his arm and snuggling her against him)   
  
(Outside view of the Aztec driving down Seattle)   
  
(Max V.O) "I am glad that I at least have this back (windshield shot of Aztec. Max is leaning against Logan's shoulder. His arm is still around her, the other rests lightly on the wheel)"Or I would go crazy"   
  
(Fade to Black)   
  
*****   
End   
  
Wrote this one in about two hours, so let me know if it sucked, and forgive any grammatical errors. I had this scene in my head for a while, and wanted to act on it. I always try to find a "niche" , some action or situation that would make my fan fic believable in context with the characters on the show. If I can't picture it, I don't write it. Anywho, I am outta here. 


End file.
